1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to cashless electronic transactions and, more particularly, the invention relates to a coin-shaped smart token for use in conducting cashless transactions with a variety of electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Technology
Smart cards are rapidly becoming a preferred way of efficiently conducting secure cashless electronic transactions. Generally speaking, a smart card is a plastic credit card-shaped device that has a semiconductor-based integrated circuit chip embedded within the plastic body of the card. Typically, the smart card interfaces with a card reader through gold plated contact pads on the surface of the card or by conveying electromagnetic signals through an antenna consisting of several loops of wire or conductive ink embedded within the plastic body of the card. Conventional smart cards typically do not have an on-board power source and, as a result, must derive their power from the card reader. Smart cards requiring direct contact to convey power and communication signals must be inserted by a user into a contact type reader, whereas contactless cards that communicate using electromagnetic signals need only be in close proximity to a reader to receive power from and to communicate with the reader. Additionally, hybrid and xe2x80x9ccombixe2x80x9d smart cards that can interface with both contact and contactless readers are now beginning to emerge.
As is well known, smart cards are currently made for use in a variety of applications that range from relatively simple, low security applications such as pre-paid phone cards to highly complex, high security applications such as personal banking and investment management. A relatively simple and low cost memory-type integrated circuit semiconductor chip is often specified for use in low complexity smart card applications, whereas a higher complexity and higher cost processor-type chip is specified for use in high complexity smart card applications. Memory-type chips are relatively simple devices that include an on-board memory and access logic, which enables a smart card reader to retrieve some or all of the information stored within the on-board memory. These memory-type chips typically provide only basic security measures, if any, and usually rely on the card reader to perform important or more complex security or access control functions.
On the other hand, processor-type chips, in addition to an on-board memory and memory access logic, also include a microprocessor that can execute programs stored within the on-board memory. As a result, smart cards having a processor-type chip can typically store more data and perform complex security functions such as, for example, data encryption, personal identification number (PIN) verification, comparison of stored biometric data (e.g., voiceprints, fingerprints, retinal characteristics, dynamic signature characteristics, etc.) to the current smart card user""s characteristics, etc.
While smart cards are now widely used in phone card and credit card applications, smart cards have not been widely accepted for use in some types of cashless transaction applications. For example, casino gaming devices do not typically accept smart cards. However, many gaming devices are configured to accept player tracking cards, which are plastic credit card-shaped devices that have a magnetic stripe encoded with the authorized card holder""s identification information. Player tracking cards track the games played, the amount of time each game is played, the bets placed at each game by the card holder, etc. Unfortunately, player tracking cards do not have any stored monetary value and, thus, do not enable players to conduct cashless transactions within a casino environment.
In any event, while smart cards have proven to be a secure method of conducting cashless transactions with a variety of electronic devices such as vending machines, toll/fare collection devices for mass transits systems, etc., there are several drawbacks to the plastic credit card-shaped form of conventional smart cards. For example, plastic credit card-shaped smart cards can be easily folded or cracked, which can render the card unusable and which can jam a card reader if the damaged card is inserted in the card reader by a determined user. Further, conventional credit card-shaped smart cards do not provide any tactile or visual feedback (other than textual information printed on the face of the card) that the card carries monetary value, nor do these cards provide any indication of the monetary value remaining on the card. Still further, conventional smart cards do not provide any distinctive audible feedback that a card has been returned to the user. In other words, when a card reader ejects a conventional smart card there is no distinctive sound (other than a monotonic beeping, for example) similar to the distinctive xe2x80x9cclinkingxe2x80x9d noise made when change or unspent tokens are ejected into a coin return tray. Still further, conventional smart cards are virtually indistinguishable from the many other types of credit card-shaped cards (e.g., phone cards, a driver""s license, an employer""s identification badge, etc.) that a person typically carries, which may be a significant disadvantage in those situations where the user needs to quickly identify which of the items on their person (i.e., in their pocket, wallet, purse, etc.) contains monetary value.
Still further, the typical card reader for a credit card-shaped smart card is relatively exposed (i.e., is located near the surface of a vending machine, etc.) and, thus, may be particularly vulnerable to vandals and thieves.
The invention packages smart card technology in the form of a coin-shaped token. While the smart token is described herein as being particularly useful in conducting cashless electronic transactions with gaming devices and systems, the smart token may, more generally, be used to conduct cashless transactions with electronic devices within a variety of other applications. For example, the coin-shaped smart token described herein may be used in connection with video games, vending machines, photocopiers, payphones, fare/toll collection, etc.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a token for use in a cashless transaction involving an electronic device includes a token body having a coin shape. The token may also include a digital circuit embedded within the token body, a memory embedded within the token body and coupled to the digital circuit, an input/output interface embedded within the token body and coupled to the digital circuit that enables the digital circuit to communicate with the electronic device and a user interface, and a keypad and/or a display which allows a user to interface with the token.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a token for use in a cashless transaction involving an electronic device includes a token body having a coin shape. The token may also include a digital circuit embedded within the token body, as well as a memory coupled to the digital circuit, and an input/output interface including an antenna and a plurality of contacts in the surface of the token that enables the digital circuit to communicate with the electronic device.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a method of conducting a cashless transaction for use with a coin-shaped token having a memory and an input/output interface, each embedded within the token, includes using an electronic device to interrogate the token for information stored in the memory, receiving an input from a user and comparing the input to security information stored in the memory, determining whether the cashless transaction can be completed based on the information stored in the memory and updating the information stored in the memory based on the cashless transaction.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, a gaming device for use in a cashless transaction system having a coin-shaped token with a memory, a processor, and an input/output interface, each embedded within the token, includes a computer readable medium and a computer program stored on the computer readable medium and adapted to be executed by the processor. The computer program may be adapted to interrogate the token for information stored in the memory, to interrogate the token based upon input associated with the user, to determine whether the cashless transaction can be completed based on the information stored in the memory and to update the information stored in the memory based on the cashless transaction.
In accordance with still another aspect of the invention, a method of conducting a cashless gaming transaction for use with a gaming device and a coin-shaped token having a memory, a processor, and an input/output interface, each embedded within the token. The method includes using the token in the gaming device, using an electronic device to interrogate the token for information stored in the memory, initiating a gaming session on the gaming device, determining a value payout associated with an outcome of the game, and updating the information stored in the memory based on the value payout.
The invention itself, together with further objectives and attendant advantages, will best be understood by reference to the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the appended claims.